Kattobingu Forever
by PartTimeEmo
Summary: One-shot: What happened afterwards. A possible future. WARNING: SPOILERS


Dear Astral,

It's been two years since the defeat of Don Thousand. So many things have changed since then. I'm a now a little below Shark's shoulder. Yes, I will always call him Shark, Barian or not. Speaking of Shark, guess what? He and IV excuse me; He and Thomas started a band. I walked into one of their practices a few weeks ago and Shark made me swear not to tell Rio. What's so embarrassing about that? I didn't know Thomas could play the drums. Shark had a shark shaped purple bass guitar I have grown out my hair half way down to my back. Shark even likes to joke that I look like ZEXAL II minus the orange color. I told him I tell Rio about their little music duo and that shut him up immediately. But it at the same time it made me a little relieved. Two years ago Shark would have never talked freely about such things. He is still is coming to grips with his past and I think we all are. But old wounds heal eventually and I think Rio will help him to do just that.

I saw Haruto and Kaito the other day. Haruto has grown so much, and that makes me feel a little old and I'm only fifteen! Haruto was coming up nearly to my shoulders and I swear that tallness runs in the Tenjo Family. When I asked what they had been up to Haruto giggled and said, "We were visiting Droite."

At that moment Kaito turned a bright shade of red and began to splutter self-consciously. His brother laughed at his attempts to cover up his embarrassment but I took his wink as a cue to butt in.

"So have you asked her out?"

Kaito spat in the bushes and glared at me. I could only respond with a grin.

"It's not like that!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Tell me, what is it then?"

That set him off. I had to run in the end as Kaito threatened to sick his Galaxy Eyes on me. I think Haruto saved me as while I was running I heard him say loudly, "Hi Droite!"

Durbe has learned how to play the piano. He tried to get Misael to sing with him but the Tachyon Master flat out refused. I think Misael felt bad because he took violin lessons to make up for it. They even managed to rope Alit into their game. I didn't know that such a fiery person could play the flute as well as he could duel. I saw him today practicing. I'll admit I feel a little left out. It didn't seem long ago when dueling was an essential part of everyday life.

Misael opened a bakery actually. I surprised to see Gilag there as one of his employees. I guess his immense strength comes in handy sometimes. Misael named the bakery Draggulong Tachyon bakery which I thought was a little long. It's okay because the Tachyon master seemed pleased with it. And his sweets are amazing. Occasionally I steal some and end up with an hour long lecture but hey. It's worth it.

I went to Spartan City today to visit Gauche. He's still pro dueling as Starman. Alit has agreed to help him because they duel together to improve their skills. But he declined being Gauche's tag-team partner and I think we can agree that the costume just wouldn't have worked out. However, Gauche has taken an apprentice, a young boy named Akane. Akane has a spirit just as hot as Gauche's and he will be truly be a worthy successor.

Chris has become a professor, just as smart and talented as Tron ever was. He teaches astronomy at Heartland University. I visit occasionally but I've learned not to stay there too long. Like his father, Chris tends to lose track of time and I think he gets lost in his two hour long lectures.

Michael came a couple days ago. Who would've thought that such a calm kind soul would be such an adventurer? He has finally come to embrace his love for ancient artifacts and history. He recently went to South America and brought back a couple masks from the Mayans. However, I find myself trying to get out of a complex variety of traps. Michael tells me that not all temples are left unguarded even without the presence of people. He has developed a sense of mischief unmatched by any I have seen so far.

Kotori and Rio are currently out shopping. Kotori, my bird. It only seemed like yesterday that she told me she loved me. We have been dating for one year now and it's a mostly successful relationship. However I regret letting her spend time with Rio. She's become a little more bossy and I think it's Rio's influence. Why the other day I accidently said that her makeup didn't look right and ended up getting punched in the face. With Rio constantly at my throat I have to make sure that I don't mess up less I wake up as a popsicle. But Kotori is not cruel and we both love each other dearly.

We are all well. How are you? How are Tou-san and Mama doing? I hope Eliphas is treating you guys well. If he ever bothers you just let me know. I can come over there and straighten out things out with a shining draw and a duel. Is everyone doing well? Ena and the others? Please let me know it anything bad happens and I will be there immediately. We're friends after all.

Astral even when I die, my soul will not forget you ever. Because you were my everything and you gave me the friends that I have now. So thank you, my friend. Please don't forget me or the others. We choose our destinies. Our choice, our decision. I live on in hopes that we will one day reunite to duel and have fun just like before. See you there.

Kattobingu forever,

Yuma


End file.
